Yang Tak Pernah Sampai
by Profe Fest
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang seorang gadis yang menaruh hati pada seorang pria yang tak bisa membalas cintanya, seorang pria yang memilih tak mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, serta seorang pemuda yang mencintai gadis yang sama dan memilih merelakan cintanya./ RnR?


**Title : Yang Tak Pernah Sampai**

 **Disclaimer : CLAMP own everything from Magic Knight Rayearth**

 **Pairing : Clef/Umi/Ascot**

 **Warning : A bit OOC, typo(s), gaya bahasa mendayu-dayu, etc.** _ **Setting**_ **menggunakan** _ **season**_ **2\. Menyelipkan adegan semacam** _ **missing scene**_ **serta merubah sedikit percakapan di beberapa** _ **scene**_ **yang terdapat di** _ **anime**_ **-nya.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Semua bermula ketika ketiga ksatria terpilih _Magic Knight_ —Hikaru, Umi, dan Fuu—kembali lagi ke Cephiro tanpa diduga sebelumnya. Namun tak seperti kunjungan pertama mereka, kini Cephiro telah menjadi negara tandus yang sebentar lagi akan hancur karena kehilangan pilar tunggalnya, Putri Emeraude, serta diincar tiga negara yang berdekatan dengannya; Autozam, Chizeta, Fahren. Kembali, ketiga gadis itu bersumpah akan bertarung di sisi Cephiro dan mengembalikan kejayaan negara penuh keajaiban tersebut. Mereka kembali bertemu seluruh rekannya—bahkan orang-orang yang dulu menjadi lawan mereka seperti Lafarga, Caldina, dan Ascot kini memilih ikut bertarung bersama mereka. Reuni ini seolah bagai mimpi terindah, bahkan jika ini benar sebuah mimpi, mereka tak ingin terbangun darinya.

Diantara ketiga gadis itu, ada seorang gadis dengan sihir berelemen air yang kisahnya tak pernah dikethui secara detail. Namun yang pasti, gadis itu amat senang begitu dapat kembali ke sana, ke negeri ajaib tempatnya meninggalkan seluruh penyesalan serta sebuah rasa yang tak pernah tersampaikan pada seorang pria bertubuh bak anak kecil yang bergelar _Master Mage_. Diantara orang-orang Cephiro juga, ada seorang pria ahli sihir paling terkemuka yang sangat senang dapat kembali bertemu dengan ketiga _Magic Knight_ yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan negeri ini sekali—terutama gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki warna mata sejernih lautan. Dan diantara orang-orang yang dulu pernah menjadi lawan _Magic Knight_ , terdapat seorang _summoner_ berponi panjang hingga menutupi matanya yang amat gembira melihat kembalinya seorang gadis dari _Magic Knight_ yang sudah pernah menyelamatkannya—gadis pemilik _Rune-God_ bernama Selece yang sudah lama disukainya.

 _Dan kisah menyedihkan yang tak pernah terungkap dari tabir sejarah ini pun dimulai …_

.

.

.

Fuu dan Umi ditawan oleh dua negara yang berniat menginvasi Cephiro—Fuu dibawa oleh Fahren, sementara Umi dibawa oleh Chizeta. Clef dan Ascot meneriakkan nama Umi bersamaan saat melihat jalannya pertarungan itu dari bola sihir yang dibuat sang ahli sihir _Master Mage_ Clef. Ferio pun tampak setengah frustasi begitu melihat Fuu dibawa oleh pihak Fahren, namun hanya bisa melihat semua itu dari bola sihir buatan sang _Master Mage_ dan meneriakkan nama gadis itu.

Sang _summoner_ terkemuka, Ascot, langsung berlari ke luar dari ruangan tersebut cepat. Caldina memanggil nama pemuda berponi panjang itu setengah berteriak, kemudian memilih menyusulnya bersama Lafarga. Clef ingin juga ingin lari, lari dan menyelamatkan gadis bermanik sejernih lautan itu kembali ke kastil. Namun, belum sempat menyuruh kaki-kakinya berlari, sebuah bisikan keji terngiang ditelinganya.

 _Memang siapa kau untuk gadis itu hingga kau merasa berkewajiban menyelamatkannya?_

Clef tersentak, sontak mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat sihirnya. Siapa dia untuk Umi? Lagi pula, apa seorang _Madoushi_ ***** diperbolehkan menyelamatkan seorang Magic Knight dan membiarkan kastil Cephiro kosong?

 _Jangan bercanda, Clef._ Bisikan itu kembali terdengar ditelinga pria bertubuh mungil itu. _Kau seorang Master Mage, seorang Master Mage tidak boleh memiliki perasaan khusus dengan siapapun, apalagi pada seorang gadis dari dunia lain meski ia adalah_ Magic Knight _. Cephiro membutuhkanmu dan kau mau terjebak dalam rasa itu? Jangan bercanda._

Maka, Clef memilih mematung di depan bola sihir yang menampilkan adegan pertarungan itu. Bahkan meski semuanya telah pergi untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kedua _Magic Knight_ tersebut dapat kembali dan Clef tetap berada di ruangan itu, Clef tetap mematung dengan posisi memunggungi pintu ruangan, memikirkan gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu, memikirkan beberapa kenangan yang sempat mereka ukir berdua meski bukan sebuah kenangan romansa dan hanya sebatas antara _Master Mage_ dan _Magic Knight_.

"Umi …," Clef berbisik lirih, cengkraman tangannya mengerat pada tongkat sihirnya, berharap bisikan itu dapat terdengar _Magic Knight_ yang memiliki elemen air itu ratusan mil dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Ia memang tak akan bisa menyampaikan rasa yang kini dirasakannya …_

.

.

.

"Ascot! Ascot! Tunggu!" Caldina terus berteriak sembari berlari mengejar sang _summoner_ sepanjang lorong kastil. Ascot memaju kakinya lebih cepat, berupaya agar tak tertangkap wanita berkulit coklat itu. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada eksistensi satu orang; Ryuuzaki Umi.

Sadar dirinya tak akan mungkin dapat mengejar pemuda berponi panjang itu jika tetap mengejarnya, Caldina memilih melompat, kemudian mendarat mulus di depan pemuda itu. Ascot menghentikan larinya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Lafarga telah menghalangi jalan keluarnya—ia terpojok sekarang.

Lafarga menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudia berkata, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," ucapnya tegas.

Ascot menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pria berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan yang sama tegasnya. "Tolong minggir," pintanya tak ingin mengalah.

"Aku berpikiran kau hendak menyelamatkan kedua _Magic Knight_ itu," kata Lafarga dengan nada selidik. Ascot meneguk ludahnya, sadar bahwa kata-kata pria di depannya ini benar. Ia berbalik, kemudian berjalan melewati Caldina yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei! Aku bilang tunggu!" Caldina berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku sudah pernah diselamatkan _Magic Knight_ ," Ascot menatap wanita di depannya serius, mata zamrudnya tampak mengenang masa lalu, mengingat kesalahan-kesalahannya dulu. "Ketiga orang itu menyelamatkan hatiku yang tersesat, hatiku yang sudah lama kesepian. Kali ini adalah giliranku!" katanya tegas.

"Ascot …," Caldina memanggil pemuda itu lirih, menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Aku …," Ascot ganti menatap lantai sejenak, kemudian mendongakkan kepala dan menatap wanita berkulit coklat tersebut tegas, "aku menyukai Umi," lanjutnya.

Caldina tersentak, matanya membulat begitu mendengar itu dari pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Jika … jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku pasti akan menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun," kata sang _summoner_ sembari kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Aku membunuh banyak orang karena perintah Zagato … aku bahkan membunuh Presea. Kalau bukan karena doa dari Putri Emeraude, Presea tak akan pernah hidup kembali," tambahnya penuh sesal.

"Karena itu … aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi untuk kedua kalinya!" Ascot kembali berlari, menerobos Caldina yang berada di depannya.

"Ascot!" Caldina kembali memanggil pemuda itu, namun kali ini ia sadar, kata-kata tak akan menghentikan tekad si pemuda. Caldina mengeluarkan kipas emasnya, kemudian berkonsenterasi dan melakukan sihir penenang. Ascot menghentikan langkahnya, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu ambruk karena kehilangan kesadaran. Caldina dan Lafarga mendekati sang _summoner_ , menatapnya iba sekaligus pedih—terutama Caldina.

"Ascot …," wanita itu membisikkan nama pemuda bermanik zamrud itu lirih.

.

.

.

Umi memacu _Rune-God_ nya cepat setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dua putri dari Chizeta. Setelah cukup lama pergi, dua penjaga kedua putrid dari Chizeta, _Djin_ , menghalangi jalannya, tak memperbolehkannya kabur. Umi mendecih, kemudian memilih bertarung dengan dua _Djin_ itu setengah tergesa-gesa. Cukup lama mereka bertarung hingga salah satu dari _Djin_ itu berhasil membuatnya terhempas sejenak di udara.

"Gawat!" Umi menahan napasnya, kemudian kembali menyeimbangkan _Rune-God_ nya di udara. _Djin_ yang lain tampak meluncurkan serangannya sedetik setelahnya. Umi memusatkan _Rune-God_ nya dalam keadaan bertahan meski setengah tak siap. Dalam hati, ia berdoa, memohon agar dapat kembali ke kastil Cephiro dengan selamat, ada banyak hal yang menunggunya di sana. Hikaru juga sedang tak bisa bertarung setelah bertempur melawan Nova, ia tak bisa membiarkan temannya seorang diri. Selain itu, ia telah berjanji pada orang itu untuk melindungi dirinya dalam peperangan ini—pria yang sudah lama dipikirkannya meski ia telah kembali ke dunia aslinya dulu.

" _Beast Summon!_ " Teriakan menggelegar itu membelah pertarungan Umi. Sebuah lingkaran sihir emas terbentuk di langit, bersamaan dengan munculnya seekor monster yang mirip dengan elang yang langsung memelesat ke depan _Rune-God_ Umi, kemudian menahan serangan dari _Djin_ itu. Umi mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seekor monster lain yang terbang ke arahnya dengan seorang pemuda berponi panjang yang berdiri di atas monster tersebut.

"Ascot!" Umi menatap sosok pemuda itu setengah tak percaya. Bahkan meski monster berbentuk elang tadi lenyap setelah menghalau serangan dan sosok monster yang ditunggangi pemuda tadi berdiri di hadapannya, gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu masih setengah tak percaya.

"Umi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Ascot sembari menoleh pada gadis yang tengah mengendarai _Rune-God_ bernama Selece di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Umi sembari kembali mengedipkan matanya.

Ascot terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa menatap sang gadis, "Aku datang menyelamatkanmu, hanya itu."

Salah satu _Djin_ itu kembali menyerang mereka, Ascot memanggil monsternya dan membiarkan monsternya menahan serangan itu. Satu lagi memelesat menuju Umi yang segera Umi tinju dengan kekuatan penuh. Kedua _Djin_ itu mundur sejenak, menimbang kekuatan lawan.

"Ascot!"

Ascot menoleh ke belakang, Umi tersenyum tulus padanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah datang," katanya.

"Aku sudah pernah diselamatkan olehmu, sekarang ini giliranku," jawab sang _summoner_ sembari membalas senyum itu.

.

.

.

"Lari, Ascot!" seru Umi begitu kedua _Djin_ yang mereka hadapi jatuh. Keduanya segera melesat terbang di udara, berusaha menjauhi tempat pertarungan. Namun, tanpa diduga, sesosok perempuan dengan kuku-kuku yang panjang muncul di depan mereka. Tawa perempuan itu membelah angkasa, membuat Umi serta Ascot membelalakkan mata dan berhenti.

" _Magic Knight_ ," perempuan itu menggulum seringai kemenangan, "kalian tak akan pernah bisa menyaingiku dengan kekuatan kalian," katanya percaya diri. "Dengan kekuatan kalian yang seperti ini, aku tak perlu khawatir kalian akan merusak rencanaku," lanjutnya licik.

Belum sempat memberikan Umi kesempatan berbicara, perempuan tak dikenal itu membuat sebuah bola sihir kecil berwarna hitam. Ascot tersentak, dari auranya saja ia tahu bola sihir itu punya kekuatan yang sangat besar, kekuatan yang nyaris sama dengan _Master Mage_ Clef. Perempuan itu melebarkan seringainya, kemudian melempar bola sihir itu ke arah Umi.

"Umi! Awas!" Ascot menghambur ke depan _Rune-God_ Umi, menghadang bola sihir itu dengan monster yang ditungganginya dan menerima serangan sihir itu untuk melindungi gadis tersebut.

"Ascot!" Umi menjeritkan nama pemuda itu begitu monster sang _summoner_ lenyap dan tubuh pemuda berponi panjang itu jatuh bebas. Gadis itu segera menangkap sang pemuda dengan _Rune-God_ nya, semakin khawatir begitu melihat raut wajah pemuda tersebut menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Umi … jangan khawatir … aku hanya … mengeluarkan kekuatanku sedikit lebih banyak …," kata pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ascot!"

Suara tawa perempuan itu semakin menggelegar. Umi mendongakkan kepala, menatap perempuan asing yang berbalut gaun berekor gaya _mermaid_ berwarna hitam. _Dasar perempuan tidak punya modis!_ Umi mencemoohnya sembari mengeraskan tatapannya. Perempuan itu kembali membentuk bola sihir yang sama, namun kali ini lebih besar, membuat Umi meneguk ludah, merasakan ketakutan berhasil menyapanya.

" _Umi! Fuu!"_

Umi tersentak, pasalnya ia tahu benar suara siapa ini. Suara milik seorang pria ahli sihir terkemuka di Cephiro—sekaligus pria yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, meski ia tahu saat ini tidak tepat untuk mengaitkannya dengan hal berbau romansa.

"Clef?!"

" _Bersatulah dengan hatiku."_

"E- eh? Apa—"

" _Pikirkan saja aku. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dan Fuu dari sana. Lakukan sekarang!"_

Umi menutup matanya, membiarkan pikirannya berfokus pada sosok sang _Master Mage_ yang berada ratusan mil darinya. _'Permintaan konyol, Clef. Aku selalu memikirkanmu meski tanpa kau minta,'_ batin Umi lirih, namun gadis itu sadar saat-saat di ujung tanduk kematian bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengingat tragisnya cintanya dan ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada pria itu.

Sesaat, entah bagaimana caranya, _Rune-God_ nya dikelilingi cahaya berwarna kebiruan, kemudian langsung lenyap dari tempat tersebut dan ia tiba di ruangan kastil. Kepala Umi berputar, namun ia memaksakan diri melihat sekeliling. Didapatinya Ascot yang telah sadar dari pingsannya, namun sepertinya ia masih belum terbiasa dipindah secara paksa. Disebelah sang _summoner_ , terlihat Ferio, pangeran kedua Cephiro sekaligus adik dari Putri Emeraude, yang bersama dengan Fuu—sepertinya Ferio juga berupaya menyelamatkan Fuu yang juga ditawan pihak Fahren, terbukti dari ekspresi keduanya yang nyaris sama dengan Ascot. Umi kembali menjilati ruangan dengan matanya, kemudian terkesiap begitu melihat sesosok berbalut pakaian putih panjang yang terbaring telungkup dengan tongkat sihir tepat di depan kursi singgasana.

"Clef!" Umi memaksa kaki-kakinya berlari, menghambur ke arah lelaki bertubuh mungil bak anak-anak itu dan memosisikan pria tersebut dalam keadaan duduk dengan ditahan oleh lengannya.

"Clef! Clef!" Gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu mengguncang tubuh sang _Master Mage_. Kekhawatiran menguasainya, ia dapat merasakan kulitnya gemetar begitu melihat mata lelaki itu menutup.

" _Ngh_ …," mata sang _Master Mage_ perlahan membuka, membiarkan kelegaan membasuh jiwa sang gadis berambut biru muda itu—meski hanya sedikit.

"Clef …," Umi menatap pria itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ketakutan masih tersisa dalam dirinya, ia takut pria itu pergi dari penglihatannya, pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa ia gapai, persis ketika ia kembali ke dunianya dan meninggalkan Cephiro pada perjalanannya yang pertama, mendapati dirinya harus berjalan di sebuah dunia tanpa eksistensi sang _Master Mage_ —untuk selamanya.

"Umi …," pria itu menggulum senyum lega begitu menatap manik biru langit gadis di depannya. Dengan suara pelan bak berbisik, ia melanjutkan, "aku senang … kau baik-baik saja." Tepat setelahnya, pria berambut perak itu kehilangan kesadarannya, membiarkan gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu merasakan gejolak ngilu yang singgah di dadanya.

"Clef …" Umi memandangi pria dalam pangkuannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air matanya.

 _Kenapa kau begitu baik? Kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja aku dan biarkan aku mati? Kenapa … kenapa kau biarkan aku semakin berharap?_

Ascot mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki tersebut tengah memangku _Master Mage_ Clef dengan menjadikan lengannya bantalan kepala pria bertubuh mungil itu. Sejenak, Ascot merasakan pedih yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sakit kepalanya akibat tak terbiasa dipindah paksa dengan sihir. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa sang _Madoushi_ telah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk memindahkan empat orang sekaligus dari tempat yang jauhnya ratusan mil dari kastil, mata zamrudnya tak beralih dari pemandangan gadis pemilik _Rune-God_ bernama Selece yang disukainya menatap cemas sang _Master Mage_.

"Umi …"

 _Kenapa matamu begitu berfokus pada orang itu? Kenapa kau bisa berwajah setakut itu melihat keadaannya? Apa hatimu sudah bersama pria itu? Apa … aku terlambat untuk berharap dapat mendapatkan hatimu?_

.

.

.

Umi sibuk memandangi wajah Clef yang terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit terasa mengoyak dadanya begitu melihat wajah sang _Master Mage_ , ia bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan jelas dalam ingatannya, bak sebuah film yang diputar ulang.

 _Cukup, hentikan_. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, merasakan sebilah belati mengoyak dadanya karena ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolong sang _Madoushi_.

"Umi?"

Umi tersentak, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan Clef kini sudah dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada bantalnya.

"C- Clef, bagaimana luka—"

"Ini bukan apa-apa, sedikit istirahat pasti akan sembuh," sergah sang _Master Mage_. Umi membatu, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya.

"K- kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Clef. Akhir-akhir ini kau juga semakin gegabah. Aku juga dengar dari Presea, kau—"

"Umi," pria itu memotong, "bagaimana keadaan Fuu, Ferio, dan Ascot?" tanyanya.

Umi mengatupkan bibirnya. _Jadi, mereka lebih penting dibanding kehadiranku?_ Gadis berambut panjang itu bertanya dalam hatinya, ingin memprotes namun tak bisa.

 _Siapa dirimu untuk pria ini?_ Hatinya bertanya. Perih kembali singgah di dadanya, Umi menahan napas sebelum pikirannya menjawab pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

 _Tidak, tidak ada._

"Fuu baik-baik saja, Ferio dan Ascot sepertinya terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga, tapi Fuu sudah menyembuhkan mereka dengan sihirnya. _Ng_ … kudengar, Ascot masih belum siuman dan sudah dibawa ke kamarnya," jawab Umi berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tetap terdengar normal.

"… Syukurlah," ucap Clef sembari mengukir segaris senyum tipis pada bibirnya serta menghembuskan napas lega. Umi ikut menggulum senyum, meski ia sadar betul bahwa senyum yang dilukiskan sang _Master Mage_ bukanlah kelegaan karena melihatnya ada di sini—tapi senyum karena mendengar berita semuanya baik-baik saja.

' _Kau kemanakan kata-kata terakhirmu sebelum pingsan itu, Clef?'_ batinnya bertanya pedih.

"Lalu," Clef kini ganti menatap gadis tersebut, "kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanyanya.

"I- itu …," Umi gelagapan, sadar bahwa seharusnya ia membawa siapapun untuk ikut menjenguk sang _Master Mage_ seperti Hikaru atau Mokona agar dirinya tak hanya sendirian, "k- kau itu menderita luka paling serius diantara kita berlima tahu. Aku mengkhawatirkan—"

"Luka ini tidak seberapa, Umi," pria itu lagi-lagi memotong perkataan sang gadis. "Aku hanya berusaha memindahkan kalian secara paksa. Awalnya memang cukup ragu, tapi syukurlah berjalan lancar. Aku bersyukur kalian semua selamat dari serangan Debonair," katanya.

 _Semuanya? Jadi … bukan hanya karena aku?_

"Tapi tetap saja, Clef," Umi masih berusaha membantah, "kau benar-benar tidak tahu batas maksimal dalam penggunaan kekuatanmu, kau bisa mati kalau begini terus! Seperti dulu, kau terlalu memaksakan diri dan—"

"Umi," Clef memotong, membuat Umi kembali membungkam mulutnya, "aku baik-baik saja. Banyak yang lebih terluka daripada aku. Sebaiknya kau menjenguk mereka juga," katanya.

"Tapi, Clef—"

"Umi," sang _Master Mage_ menatap gadis itu lurus dengan kedua bola matanya, "aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah dan jenguk yang lain, mungkin Ascot akan senang menerima kunjunganmu. Lagi pula, dia pasti jauh lebih terluka daripada aku—dia yang datang menyelamatkanmu, kan?"

Umi terdiam, lagi-lagi nyeri di dadanya kembali meletup-letup. Matanya memanas, hatinya bertanya-tanya apa memang di mata pria ini ia tak ada artinya? Hanya sejenis bakteri kecil yang tak memiliki arti besar. Ia bukanlah siapapun.

"Aku pamit dulu, Clef. Maaf sebelumnya mengganggu istirahatmu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Cephiro akan sangat membutuhkanmu," kata Umi sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya sembari tetap menunduk, kemudian keluar dari kamar sang _Madoushi_ dan menutup pintunya dari luar. Clef terus memandangi pintu kamarnya, merasakan dadanya perih, namun tak dapat melakukan apapun.

 _Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar._ Bagian dari dalam dirinya berkata. _Kau tidak boleh terjebak dengan hubungan asmara, sekecil apapun itu. Kau adalah_ Master Mage _Clef. Lagi pula … gadis itu berhak mendapat laki-laki yang lebih baik, dan laki-laki itu bukan kau._

.

.

.

" _Haahh_ ," Caldina menghela napas panjang, "aku bahkan tak tahu anak ini datang menyusulmu, Umi," desahnya sembari menatap Ascot yang terbaring di ranjangnya dengan kelopak mata tertutup.

"Apa … Ascot baik-baik saja, ya?" tanya Umi cemas, tatapannya tak beralih dari pria berponi panjang hingga menutupi matanya itu. Seperti yang diminta oleh sang _Master Mage_ , ia memilih pergi menjenguk Ascot yang termasuk daftar korban karena menyelamatkannya, setidaknya ia ingin memastikan pemuda ini baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir," Caldina menyergah tenang seraya membuat kedua lengannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya. "Ascot akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Fuu sudah menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan sihir," tambahnya menenangkan sang gadis.

Umi tak merespons, matanya tetap memancarkan kekhawatiran yang sama. Caldina menatap gadis berambut biru muda itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah santainya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," Caldina memeluk leher sang gadis dengan sebelah tangannya tanpa izin, "justru kalau kau tetap berwajah seperti itu, apa yang telah Ascot hadapi untuk menyelamatkanmu akan sia-sia. Nah, ayo tersenyum!" katanya riang sembari mencubit sudut bibir gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu. Umi mau tak mau tersenyum, meski terlihat sekali dipaksakan.

"Tapi ya," Caldina melepaskan pelukannya dari Umi dan memandangi pintu kamar pemuda berponi panjang tersebut, "aku justru lebih khawatir pada _Master Mage_ Clef. Dia benar-benar memaksakan diri sampai memindahkan empat orang secara paksa dari tempat yang benar-benar jauh—itu kan sihir tingkat tinggi! Bagaimana keadaannya ya?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Umi diam-diam meneguk ludah, tangannya mengepal erat begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita berkulit coklat tersebut. "Dia bilang, dia baik-baik saja … lalu … menyuruhku untuk keluar dari ruangannya," jawabnya dengan pelan serta terbata-bata, suaranya terdengar serak.

Caldina memandangi gadis remaja itu sejenak, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa-apaan itu, hahaha! Astaga, Umi, tampangmu itu seperti gadis patah hati!" Bahu wanita yang biasa berpakaian cukup minim itu berguncang saking kerasnya ia tertawa. "Hei, hei, Umi, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang tua yang berwajah cukup tampan itu, hahahaha—"

— _ **GRAK**_

Caldina sontak membungkam mulutnya begitu Umi berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursinya. Gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu berbalik, lalu melenggang begitu saja melewati Caldina tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu, barulah Umi memecah atmosfer aneh yang melingkupi mereka di kamar Ascot.

"T- tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, kan? Ahahaha! Caldina memang ahli dalam selera humor, ya," kata gadis berambut biru langit itu seraya membuka pintu. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah wanita yang berbincang padanya dan berkata, "Aku akan datang lagi. Sampai nanti," pamitnya sebelum menutup pintu dari luar.

Caldina tak melepaskan tatapannya dari pintu itu, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Ascot yang masih terbaring. Oh, demi Putri Emerald, ini pertama kalinya ia bersyukur Ascot dalam keadaan terlelap.

"Oh, Ascot," Caldina memandangi rekannya yang termasuk jajaran _summoner_ terkemuka itu iba, "aku tak yakin apa kau bisa menerima gadis yang kau cintai telah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu lebih dulu," bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

Umi berjalan dengan lesu sepanjang lorong kastil, dalam hati ia terus menyumpahi Komandan dari Autozam yang mereka tawan di kastil, sebenarnya pria itu ingin keluar dari sini atau sengaja memberinya tambahan pekerjaan malam hari dengan menaruh beberapa bom kecil sih? Ia jadi harus terbangun dari tidurnya dan memadamkan api dari ledakan-ledakan itu kan!? Awas saja kalau pria itu nanti sudah tertangkap, ia berjanji akan meninju pria itu atau minimal menendang tulang keringnya.

"Jadi, Lantis, apa yang terjadi?" Sebuah suara pria terdengar di balik sebuah pintu. Umi tersentak, itu suara Clef. Meneguk ludah, gadis itu berjalan mengendap-endap, kemudian menguping pembicaraan itu.

"Eagle dan Hikaru telah memasuki ruang tahta," suara pria lain yang cukup berat menjawab—Umi baru mengingat kembali nama Komandan Autozam itu; _Eagle_ , "dan keduanya dapat keluar dengan selamat," lanjut suara tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari ruang tahta hidup-hidup kecuali pilar utama," dari suaranya, Clef tampak tengah berpikir, "tapi, pilar utama hanya ada satu. Artinya, diantara keduanya, akan ada yang keluar menjadi pilar utama—menurutmu siapa, Lantis?" tanyanya.

"Saya tak tahu, _Master Mage_ Clef," jawab pria bersuara berat itu.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi pilar utama akan terpilih," suara Clef tampak begitu menantikan hal tersebut. "Setelah itu, Cephiro akan dapat kembali berjaya. Negeri yang dicintai Putri Emeraude ini akan kembali seperti sedia kala …," ia melanjutkan.

Umi membeku di depan pintu, merasakan ada nyeri yang menghujam dadanya. Nada suara seperti itu tak pernah didengar Umi keluar dari mulut Clef seperti saat ini. _Dia hanya berbicara tentang pilar utama dan Cephiro. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang_ Magic Knight _—atau tentangku. Dia tak memikirkan apapun selain Cephiro._

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Umi langsung berlari di lorong, membiarkan air mata menuruni pelupuk matanya, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit di dadanya akan lenyap. Namun pedih itu enggan pergi, justru semakin memupuk dalam dadanya. Ia tak ingin berharap, tapi ia juga tak bisa berhenti berharap.

" _Umi-_ san! _"_ Panggilan menggunakan telepati itu membuat Umi sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"… _Fuu?"_ tanya Umi memastikan, berusaha agar tak terlihat sehabis menangis.

" _Umi-_ san _, tolong datang ke ruang utama kastil sekarang. Chizeta tiba lagi, kendaraan tempur mereka ada tepat di depan kastil Cephiro!"_

.

.

.

Ferio, Caldina, Presea, Lafarga, Ascot, dan Fuu sudah berkumpul begitu Umi sampai di ruang utama kastil. Fuu tak membohonginya, bola sihir yang dibuat Clef menampilkan gambar kendaraan perang Chizeta—yang lebih dikenal dengan Bravada—tepat di depan kastil. Umi meneguk ludahnya, bertanya-tanya apa mungkin Tarta dan Tatra, dua putri dari Chizeta yang sudah dikenalnya, kini akan serius menyerang kastil?

"Aku akan pergi," kata Umi tegas.

"Umi?" Presea menatap gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku ikut denganmu!" kata Ascot cepat.

"Eh?" Umi melempar pandangannya pada pemuda berponi panjang itu. Sejenak, ia tertegun, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, kau harus di sini untuk melindungi kastil," tolak Umi halus.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatmu melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, Umi," sergah sang _summoner_ sedikit memaksa.

Umi menggulum senyum, sejenak berpikir apakah mungkin Clef akan mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa padanya dan merasakan pedih karena mengetahui jawabannya saat itu juga; _tidak akan pernah_. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu tujuan kedatangan kendaraan perang Chizeta ke mari. Ini belum tentu berbahaya," katanya berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Semua teman-temanku menyukaimu, Umi. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku untuk melindungimu," kata pemuda bermanik zamrud itu. Ascot menundukkan kepalanya, menarik napas sejenak, berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dalam dirinya. "Selain itu, aku juga menyukaimu, Umi," lanjutnya mantap.

Senyap menggantikan percakapan mereka. Jantung Umi berdetak lebih cepat, matanya sedikit membulat begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari pemuda itu. Dalam pikirannya, sosok sang _Master Mage_ memenuhi setiap inci otaknya tanpa diminta, kerongkongannya mengering hingga ia harus meneguk ludahnya lebih dulu.

 _Kenapa tidak kau terima saja dia?_ Sebuah bisikan keji terngiang ditelinganya. _Dia menyukaimu, dia tidak seperti pria yang kau tunggu itu. Terima saja dia dan kau akan bahagia. Tapi, jika kau menerima pemuda ini sekarang … kau akan kehilangan cintamu yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, apa kau bisa menolak pemuda ini? Lupakan ahli sihir itu dan terima pemuda ini, Umi Ryuuzaki._

Umi menyunggingkan senyum pada pemuda bermanik zamrud itu dan berkata, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Ascot …," katanya dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ascot melebarkan matanya, merasakan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik karena luapan hangat yang membanjiri dadanya.

"… aku menyukaimu sama seperti aku menyukai Presea, Ferio, Caldina, dan Lafarga," lanjut gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu dengan mempertahankan senyumnya. Senyum di bibir sang _summoner_ mengendur, Ascot menatapnya tak mengerti, ia dibuat bingung dengan jawaban sang gadis. Umi meraih tangan si pemuda, kemudian menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tetaplah di sini dan jaga kastil. Jadi, aku juga tak perlu khawatir dan bisa bertarung tanpa perlu mencemaskan keadaan kastil, ya?" pintanya pada sang _summoner_ masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

Ascot terdiam, namun tak lama ia mengangguk mengerti. Umi melepaskan tangan sang pemuda, kemudian langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

"Umi- _san_ , aku juga—"

"Fuu tetaplah di sini," potong gadis berambut panjang tersebut seraya menghentikan langkahnya. "Komandan Autozam itu masih ada di kastil. Lagi pula, kita tak tahu kapan lagi monster-monster itu akan datang," lanjutnya.

Namun Fuu tak bereaksi, dan Umi kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Kalau aku dalam bahaya, aku pasti akan memanggilmu," janji _Magic Knight_ berelemen air itu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Fuu, Umi kembali berlari, memelesat ke luar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong-lorong kastil yang mengarah ke pintu keluar.

' _Bodoh …'_ Umi memaki dirinya, air mata kembali menuruni pipinya. Sesak kembali memenuhi dadanya, isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

' _Dia sudah menyukaimu, tapi kau tetap memilih pria yang tak akan bisa membalas cintamu. Kau memang bodoh, Umi Ryuuzaki,'_ makinya lagi.

Umi menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sambil tetap memacu kakinya. _'Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi Ascot dengan mengatakan aku menyukainya sementara aku menyukai pria lain—itu tidak adil untuknya,'_ batinnya semakin pedih.

 _Benar … takdir ini terlalu tragis untuk kami …_

.

.

.

Kastil Cephiro berguncang karena gempa bumi yang cukup besar, sayap kiri kastil sudah runtuh setengahnya karena gempa tesebut. Caldina kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya jika saja tak ada Lafarga yang membantunya berdiri diantara guncangan tersebut. Ascot juga bersama mereka, keadaan pemuda itu pun sama seperti Caldina, hanya saja ia lebih sanggup menyeimbangkan tubuhnya diantara guncangan tersebut.

"A- apa yang terjadi di luar sana?" tanya Caldina semakin cemas.

Lafarga menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu," jawabnya.

"Umi …," Ascot menggumamkan nama gadis bermanik sejernih lautan itu sedikit keras. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu berlari menuju pintu keluar, hendak menyusul gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki yang tengah bertarung di luar sana.

"Ascot! Tunggu!" teriak Caldina menahan sang _summoner_. Langkah Ascot berhenti, ia menoleh ke arah wanita berkulit coklat tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"B- begini …," Caldina meneguk ludah sejenak, menyusun kata-kata dalam pikirannya untuk memberitahu Ascot tanpa melukai hati pemuda itu, "… i- ini soal Umi. I- itu … bagaimana kalau dia …," Caldina meneguk ludah, kemudian membuang wajahnya, enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ascot terdiam, ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap ujung sepatunya. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

"Eh?" Caldina menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda bermanik zamrud itu sembari membelalakkan mata.

"Kalau Umi tidak menyukaiku, itu tidak masalah bagiku," Ascot mengulang kalimatnya. Ia kembali menoleh pada Caldina, menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Dia sudah pernah menyelamatkanku dan aku menyukai Umi dengan tulus. Jadi, jika dia menyukai orang lain, itu tidak apa-apa—karena aku sudah senang bisa bersama dan menyukainya seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"… K- kau sudah tahu?" tanya Caldina terbata-bata.

"Sudah," Ascot memaksakan senyum kala dadanya dihantam fakta yang menyakitkan, "aku melihat matanya yang begitu khawatir karena orang itu, suaranya juga amat cemas kala memanggil nama pria itu," jawabnya.

"Dan kau tidak apa-apa dengan semua itu?" tanya Caldina lagi.

Ascot mengangguk yakin. "Mungkin ini terdengar naif, tapi mungkin seperti inilah caraku menyukai Umi."

 _Rasa ini diam-diam tumbuh. Kau yang menabur dan tanpa kusadari aku terus memupuknya tanpa membiarkannya layu. Tapi, ketika kau memilih bunga lain dihatimu, melihatmu bahagia saja sudah cukup untukku meski bukan aku yang dipilih olehmu._

.

.

.

Clef menarik napas sejenak sebelum mencoba menghubungi Presea dengan telepati. _"Presea."_

" _Clef! Clef! Apa yang akan Anda lakukan!?"_ Suara Presea membalas telepatinya setengah ketakutan.

" _Presea, tanyakan pada Alycone di mana Debonair, lalu pastikan_ Magic Knight _mengetahuinya,"_ jawab Clef.

" _Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan?! Clef! Clef, jawablah!"_ Paksa suara Presea.

" _Aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan sihirku untuk melindungi kastil …,"_ jawaban itu sontak membuat Presea menahan napasnya, _"…_ Magic Knight _di luar sana bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, aku juga akan bertarung di sini. Setidaknya, agar mereka tak mencemaskan kastil."_

" _Itu berbahaya, Clef! Anda justru membahayakan diri Anda!"_ Suara Presea mencoba menahannya.

" _Aku tidak akan mati, percayalah. Karena, kalau aku mati, gadis-gadis dari dunia lain itu pasti akan sangat sedih."_

" _Tapi, Clef—!"_

" _Kuserahkan padamu, Presea."_ Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Presea, Clef memutus telepatinya.

Clef mengetukkan kaki tongkatnya ke lantai. Seketika lingkaran keemasan mengelilinginya dan berpendar di sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba menutup matanya, mengenang kembali wajah-wajah yang telah ditemuinya dalam hidupnya. Ia melihat wajah Putri Emeraude, Lantis, Zagato, seluruh petinggi Cephiro—hingga akhirnya ia melihat wajah _gadis itu_.

Clef tersenyum tipis. _Sepertinya aku berbohong terlalu banyak_ , batinnya lirih. Clef sadar penuh menggunakan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya sama dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, sementara beberapa hari yang lalu ia sudah mengerahkan banyak sihir yang menguras seluruh tenaganya.

' _Semoga aku masih bisa menjumpaimu hidup-hidup, Umi …'_ batin sang _Master Mage_ sedikit berharap.

 _Rasa ini kadang membuatku bingung, rasa ini membuatku tak peduli meski harus berkorban nyawa untukmu, tapi di saat bersamaan membuatku tetap ingin hidup untuk dapat terus melihatmu. Jadi, seandainya bisa memilih, bisakah aku memilih pilihan kedua sebagai jalanku menunjukkan rasa cintaku?_

.

.

.

.

Presea menatap Alcyone dengan tatapan tegas. "Alcyone, katakan padaku, di mana Debonair?" tanyanya.

Alcyone tampak sedikit ketakutan, ia menatap lantai, enggan menjawabnya.

"Alcyone! Tolong jawablah!" pinta Presea dengan suara cukup serak. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu wanita berambut hitam tersebut cukup keras, kemudian berlutut di depan sang wanita.

Alcyone terdiam, kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Presea yang mencengkram bahnya dan tersentak. "Kau bukan Presea," desisnya.

Presea menarik tangannya cepat, matanya membelalak. "… Kau baru membaca isi hatiku?" tanyanya.

Alcyone mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Presea mengukir senyum tipis, sepertinya identitasnya selesai sampai di sini saja.

"Benar, aku bukan Presea. Aku adik kembarnya—Sierra," aku Presea—atau lebih tepatnya, Sierra dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecut. "Aku dan Presea kembar identik, yang membedakan kami hanyalah tanda lahir didadaku. Kami juga sama-sama _Master Smith_. Ketika aku tahu Presea sudah meninggal, aku tahu _orang itu_ akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Jadi, aku berpura-pura menjadi kakakku dan mengatakan bahwa Presea sudah _hidup kembali_ berkat doa dari Putri Emeraude."

"Tapi, untuk siapa?" tanya Alcyone.

Sierra masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sama kala menjawabnya. "Untuk seorang pria yang kakakku dan aku cintai namun mencintai orang lain— _Master Mage_ Clef," jawabnya mantap.

" _Master Mage_ Clef _mencintai_ seorang gadis?" Alcyone menatap wanita di depannya cukup terkejut.

"Kau buta kalau tidak melihatnya, Alcyone," jawab Sierra. "Siapapun dapat melihat meski _Master Mage_ Clef begitu mengedepankan Cephiro, matanya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia tengah menatap lurus pada gadis itu."

.

.

.

Perang terakhir selesai, maksudnya, benar-benar selesai. Debonair telah tewas, Hikaru terpilih sebagai pilar utama Cephiro yang menggantikan Putri Emeraude. Semua bisa mendengar doa pertama Hikaru sebagai pilar; "Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pilar Cephiro. Lalu, aku ingin agar Cephiro tercipta kembali dari orang-orang yang mencintai negeri ini."

Sebuah cahaya menembus langit Cephiro yang gelap, entah bagaimana tak lama langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi biru jernih, cahaya matahari menerangi segala penjuru, bencana yang terjadi lenyap. _Rune-God_ yang tengah dikendarai _Magic Knight_ lenyap dan ketiga gadis dari dunia lain itu kini melayang di udara.

Umi menghembuskan napas lega, tugasnya sudah selesai. Dan sekarang ia bisa pulang—kembali ke dunianya. Sedih kembali terasa di dadanya, ia kembali mengingat pria itu dalam kepalanya, mengenang kembali pertemuan awal mereka, setiap percakapan mereka, hingga janjinya dengan pria itu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dalam perang ini.

' _Aku telah memenuhi janjiku, Clef,'_ kata Umi tanpa suara. Hatinya sedikit pedih kala sadar waktunya untuk pulang sudah tiba.

" _Umi,"_

Umi tersentak, ia hapal betul suara itu meski saat itu pria tersebut memanggilnya dengan telepati.

"Clef," gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu membalas panggilan pria itu. Dadanya bergejolak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Umi tahu, ini mungkin akan menjadi momen terakhirnya berkunjung ke Cephiro—karena tak ada keajaiban yang datang dua kali.

 _Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mengatakan perasaan ini …_

"Clef," Umi meneguk ludahnya sejenak, "Clef, aku menci—"

 _Jangan bebani dia, Umi._ Satu bisikan asing terdengar ditelinga gadis bermanik sejernih lautan tersebut sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _Jika kau menyatakan cintamu padanya sekarang, apa kau pikir ia tak akan terbebani? Kau dan dia akan menjalani jalan hidup yang berbeda, di dunia yang berbeda, tanpa sekalipun akan bersinggungan kembali. Selamanya. Dan kau ingin dia menanggung beban sebesar itu? Lepaskan dia, Umi. Biarkan dia mencari wanita lain._

Umi terdiam, menggantungkan kalimatnya, membiarkan Clef menunggu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan air matanya yang akan lepas kedali jika tak ditahan sebentar lagi.

"—Tidak ada apa-apa, Clef," sambung Umi sembari tersenyum.

"… _Terima kasih, Umi."_

 _Terima kasih juga telah membiarkanku mencintaimu sampai saat ini, Clef … tidak masalah, mungkin memang cinta ini tak akan pernah terucap padamu …_

.

.

.

Mata Umi tak dapat melihat apapun yang terjadi setelah cahaya menyilaukan menyelimutinya. Tahu-tahu, begitu ia membuka mata, ia sudah kembali ke Tokyo Tower, tempat pertamanya, Hikaru, dan Fuu berkumpul sebelum mereka kembali mengarungi petualangan di Cephiro untuk kedua kalinya. Air mata Umi jatuh saat sadar mereka telah kembali, mulutnya sedikit berdusta kala berkata pada dua sahabatnya bahwa ia tak menyesal lagi setelah perjalanan mereka yang kedua ini.

Namun, begitu ia sampai di rumahnya, mengucap salam pada kedua orangtuanya, kemudian naik dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Umi bersandar pada pintu tersebut. Gadis berambut panjang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang.

 _Tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagimu untuk mengatakan perasaan ini._

Perlahan, matanya yang telah memanas menjatuhkan air mata yang sudah ditahannya. Umi menangkupkan wajahnya, menangis terisak-isak dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

 _Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar._

Air mata Umi jatuh, membasahi roknya. Gadis itu tak peduli, ia masih menangis. Seluruh kenangannya tentang Cephiro dan orang itu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

 _Memang lebih baik tak terucap._

" _Aah_ …," Umi mencoba meredakan isakannya, menatap tangannya yang basah oleh air mata, "memang lebih baik tak terucap," lanjutnya.

 _Selamat tinggal, Clef …_

.

.

.

"Clef,"

Clef menoleh, menemukan Ascot berdiri di belakangnya. Meski matanya tertutup poni panjangnya, Clef dapat merasakan tatapan serius dalam tatapan pemuda itu padanya.

"Ada apa, Ascot?" tanya Clef membuka pembicaraan.

Ascot ragu sejenak, namun segera menepis keraguan itu. "Kenapa Anda tak mengatakan Anda juga menyukai Umi?" tanyanya.

Clef terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa Anda membiarkan dia pergi sebelum dia mengetahui perasaan Anda?" tanya pemuda bermanik zamrud itu lagi.

Clef masih tak menjawab, ia memilih menatap pohon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Clef—"

"Karena … dia pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku," jawab Clef tenang.

"Tapi dia tak bisa mendapat orang yang sama sepertimu," sergah Ascot. "Dia mencintaimu, Clef," tambahnya yakin.

"Apa itu penting sekarang, Ascot?" tanya sang _Master Mage_.

"Clef, aku mencintai Umi," Ascot berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar tak meninggi, "dan aku ingin Umi bahagia … meski itu bukan denganku," tambahnya.

"Sekarang pun sudah terlambat, Ascot," balas Clef dengan nada terkendali.

"Anda bisa mengatakannya kan saat itu—saat pertarungan dengan Debonair selesai?" tanya Ascot penuh selidik.

"Kalaupun punya aku tetap memilih tak akan mengatakannya," jawab Clef sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ascot.

"Karena …," Clef mendongakkan kepalanya, memandangi langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada rambut dan wajah gadis bermarga Ryuuzaki itu, "… karena sejak awal takdir kami memang tak akan pernah bersatu, tak akan pernah."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 ***** Madoushi : julukan lain dari _Master Mage_ Clef.

 **A/N** : HAHAHAHAHA fanfic pertama Magic Knight Rayearth bahasa Indonesia yeey /o/ /bikin syukuran/. Gatau kenapa, dalam pembuatannya ini jadi gaje, aih maaf ya tidak sesuai ekspektasi :""))) /dibuang. Bagian yang saya tambahkan (dan semacam _missing scene_ itu) pas di kamar Clef, Umi pas di lorong, pas Umi lari dari ruang utama kastil habis dapet pernyataan cinta Ascot, percakapan antar Clef dan Presea aka Sierra, percakapan Presea (Sierra) dan Alcyone, sekembalinya Umi dari Cephiro, dan percakapan Ascot-Clef di terakhir. Dan, ya, yang lainnya beneran ada di _anime_ (dan saya tambah-tambahin sih) :"")) /plak.

Saya udah lama sih sebenernya nge-ship pairing ini tapi baru bisa ngetikin tentang mereka, ngegemesin banget sih soalnyaaa! Umi ngasih tanda ke Clef, Clef ngekhawatirin Umi dari jauh, Acot terus terang bilang suka sama Umi tapi ngerelain Umi sama yang lain—sialnya ini semua nggak canon-canon di _anime_ , di _manga_ apalagi, syedih saya :"")) /curcol.

Sempet melupakan fendem ini, eh, akhirnya berhasil juga saya tiba di sini setelah nostalgia sejenak dengan masa kanak-kanak :""))

Kritik, saran, dan lainnya akan saya tunggu di kotak _review_ ya~ /o/ terima kasih sudah membaca ini! Sampai jumpa lagi!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
